Forum:LINK Canon Status
So, canon or not? This decision is important because it decides whether we decide to include info such as: *Yeats's Gender *Mai's Character's Name *Balmung's Fragment Info What makes me doubt its canonity is the fact that GIFT, Cubia XXXX, and Trilogy is in it. Just add in evidence for each section as more info pops up. Kulaguy 22:45, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :I want to think LINK is canon...all the infobook materials alongside is make me think so...but my biggest concern is whether all the returning characters are their original selves. Awesome if so...kind of boring otherwise. --Rpg 05:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm nice as this is. Isn't this a little odd, even if it weren't canon has that really stopped us before? I mean we're not getting the information from anywhere else so why not just place (game) next to the data. Bleh so confused? Outlaw630 09:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Stop us from what? Whether something is canon or not is still important; the difference is where and how we implement that information.--OtakuD50 15:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. Canon status is very important. Remember when Haseo = Sora made Unison noncanon? We were fucking pissed and made sure that shit was true before changing stuff around. I really don't know what you're referring to when you say it hasn't stopped us before. Anything deemed noncanon is explicitly said to be noncanon, i.e. pretty much anything in the LotT anime. But we have to make sure if media fits the established canon or not. LINK is pissing me off because it just looks like the developers thought to have every fucking character return for their last game, which is cool but it's really fucking up the canon. I mean, GIFT characters? Fucking Cubia PC AND the real Cubia? And fucking Bst Haseo? It's cool if you don't think about it, but organizing the canon will now be a fucking headache. Kulaguy 19:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Any canon-breaking copies can of course be explained off as simple AI copies of the originals. Kind of lame if this is abused though. I'd accept it for things like alt. Cubia and Bst Haseo but...we have 3 Piroses to deal with, and that's just going to be hard to explain. We also get to deal with the fact that Sora AND Haseo can be added in the Grand Whale. However, in that case, a strong argument can be made that it is the AI Sora. UNFORTUNATELY, the info booklets do not address whether these characters are the originals or not. There is an interview section with Kazunori Ito and Hiroshi Matsuyama that may have answers regarding this but it's going to take some time for me to sort through that. --Rpg 19:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::As for earler, Don't worry. I was under the impression we were restricting information from the pages. Been waiting a while for some of the information. Outlaw630 11:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haven't pulled Emi and Uchiyama's data from the records yet. So their might be more story. Outlaw630 22:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Human Cubia is the result of a timeline change, just like the Beast of the Apocalypse. Kazumi's appearance doesn't defy canon at all, his Link arc only uses aspects of G.U.+ that fit in with G.U.'s canon, for all we know this sidestory could have happened in the real timeline. But there's definitely a difference between Link being canon (it is) and the past events in Link being canon. Well, they are all canon, but only as alternate timelines created from altering The World's logdata. The butterfly effect makes everything we learn from the Akashic Records technically questionable, but for the three things above I think we're pretty safe. Gram is the farthest back the Records go, I don't think anything could have altered his name. Same with Yeats. For the other characters' genders, I guess if you really want to push it there's a vague possibility that they got flipped in the model conversion to R:X, just like classes did... :For now it appears 98% of the Twilight Knights are "memory data" and nothing more. They're not normal AIs, they think have offline personas, but they were created by Aura using the Akashic Records and aren't the actual players. The Azure Knights actually are the same dudes as before, though, she didn't need to re-make them. Unlike the Twilight Knights, the Azure Knights answer directly to Aura rather than their own judgment, so the two groups fought during the final battle. :So, everything in Link canon, and as far as The World is concerned it's all "real" too, with an impact on the future, but an outside historian would record the events of this game as mainly a bunch of data being rewritten in 2020. :Oh, also, speaking of Unison, IIRC Old Testament confirmed the crackpot theory that that Sora was the AI. Also, based on what we know so far, Trilogy is basically only explicable as an alternate Akashic Records timeline. In Link's 2017, Pi says she is only working for Genius to protect Yata from timeline changes. Unless she's lying, this means in real 2017 Pi never worked for Genius because she was real and had no reason to worry about fake time travel. So the only reason she'd be working with him in Trilogy is because it's a time data variation. Of course whether or not it's a canon one could still be debated. If that's confusing enough for you. - Kuukai2 22:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::This is great. Finally information. Wait if "that" Trilogy did make it into canon doesn't that confirm the existence of their offline online persona? Pi was talking to someone after she took her MD2 off right? Outlaw630 23:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Like I said, offline events still occur in the simulated past. It would be weird as hell but it would mean that scene was also simulated. But again, the Trilogy thing is entirely conjecture on my part, and it's possible Pi was lying about her motive or something. There's a woman who at least sounds like Pi working for Genius in 2024, so we'll have to wait for that to see if they ever clear this up. For everything else they thought of this would be an odd place for a plothole. It kinda seems like they really wanted the Twilight Knights and time travel to be real but stopped just short of doing that by using a bunch of phrases involving "data." And like I said, they did a ridiculously good job killing plotholes, even if it's one of the most convoluted things in the history of fiction... :::It's interesting how they do manage to rope in most non-canon plot points as alternate timelines, though. That whole spiel about them all being valid is suddenly almost plausible (although I don't think there's a way a change in the timeline would make Ovan into Aina's father. The only thing from the novels that seems to show up is AIDA-monsters). - Kuukai2 00:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Evidence for Canon *Beast of the Apocalypse: Wandering AI. Beast was created from Haseo's anger toward Ovan. During Trilogy Haseo protects him from deletion. Remains in canon. Don't know Korean too well. Can someone else confirm? Source: http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/.hack//Link *http://www.ruliweb.com/ruliboard/read.htm?main=ps&table=gr_hack&db=2&num=6576 (1) *http://www.ruliweb.com/ruliboard/read.htm?main=ps&table=gr_hack&db=2&num=6577 (2) *Emi (LINK) and Uchiyama (LINK): NPC. They run a store called Burger Shop U&E. During G.U. Tokio vists them looking for Hamburgers with AIKA. In game its just an item. Gaspard and Wool sold them at some point. Tokio and AIKA and are probably the only ones who can eat them like they did. Remains with canon. Can someone else confirm? Source: .hack//Link - .hack//G.U. Panel 4 Evidence for Non-Canon *Goddamn Cubia PC